the_witchs_housefandomcom-20200214-history
2nd Floor
The 2nd Floor (魔女の家　二階) is the second location in the house. Puzzles |-| Library Puzzle= The Librarian in the top-left room needs something to tie his books with. # Enter the Barrel Room / Spider Room, which is located on the top-right. Move to the upper side of the room and interact with the barrel covered in moss, located on your right. This barrel should hold a piece of rope. # Return to the library and give the rope to the Librarian. He will reward Viola with the Book of Death. |-| Book of Death Puzzle= In the Glass Display Room, located on the bottom-left of the hallway, there appears to be a book missing from the bookshelf. # Complete the Library Puzzle. # Enter the Glass Display Room and use the Book of Death on the bookshelf. NOTE: When asked to read the Book of Death, initially, select "Cancel." Choosing otherwise will result in a game over. The option to place the book on the bookshelf will soon follow. # On your way back, a Bloody Skull will chase after Viola. Avoid it by looping around the bookshelf, and escape to the hallway. |-| Butterfly Puzzle= Viola cannot proceed to the 3rd Floor unless she saves the butterfly. # Complete the Book of Death Puzzle. # Re-enter the Glass Display Room and interact with the now-opened glass case to obtain the Blue Butterfly Model. # Return to the Barrel Room / Spider Room and interact with the spider web. Obtain the Butterfly and replace it with Blue Butterfly Model. # Once Viola exits the room, the freed Butterfly will fly out of her hand, and unlock the door to the 3rd Floor. Rooms |-| 1F-2F Stairs= A small hallway with two large stairwells, one going down leading to the first floor, the other going up leading to the second. The floor is made from dark colored tiles while the wall is white. There are three windows on it. Normal Appearance |-| 2nd Floor Hallway= |-| Barrel Room/Spider Room= |-| Library= |-| Glass Display Room= Events and Jumpscares |-| 2F-3F Staircase= *On the staircase leading to the second floor, Ellen's figure can be seen prancing up along the stairs. **A dark figure can also be seen swiftly scrolling across the windows as you approach them. This event is omitted in Version 1.07. |-| Library = *After reading "A Funny Story" to its end, a burst of laughter can be heard (supposedly coming from a nearby chair). *Once the player reads the Newspaper Clippings, Ellen's figure will appear on the mirror. **After the player reads the Newspaper Clippings then interacts with the mirror, an eyeless Ellen will appear above Viola's reflection. The mirror will then crack, startling Viola. *Approaching the left side of the wall near the stack of books will cause a large blood stain to appear on it. *After giving the Rope to the Librarian, a trail of blood can be seen smeared along the red carpet near the entrance of the Library. *When the player returns to the Library after freeing the butterfly, the Librarian will be found hanging from the rope that was given to him, with blood dripping from the noose on the stack of books. ** The nearest table will move down toward you as you approach it. **As the player leaves the Library once again, the chair that seemingly laughed when Viola read "A Funny Story" will appear alongside the blood-stained carpet. It is currently unknown what triggers this particular event yet or whether it is included in the newer Version. *More books regarding "The Witch's House" series will appear in the Library as the player progresses through the game. "The Witch's House (3)," however, will only be unlocked after successfully exploring the Hall of Distraction on the 3rd Floor. *After obtaining the true ending, and if the player reloads the game and backtracks to the Library, "A Funny Story" changes to a book entitled "Ellen." |-| 2F Hallway= *After retrieving the Rope from the Spider Room, the armored figure will strike its spear against the ground as you walk past it along the hallway. **Interacting the armored figure will just say you thought it moved. *Once the player exits the Library after giving the rope to the Librarian, the armored figure can be seen moving to the right side of the screen, before disappearing. **In Version 1.07, instead of progressively dragging itself, the figure is given an actual walking animation. **The door to the Library will then remain locked until the Butterfly is freed. *After the player retrieves the Blue Butterfly Model, the armored figure will reappear in the Hallway. *Upon solving the puzzle, the Black Cat will leave the area. When the player moves toward the exact location where the cat stood, the red flag on the wall will lower and the background music will halt until the player changes rooms. |-| Glass Display Room= *There is originally a note on the empty wooden shelf that says "Rope in a barrel." When the player retrieves the rope from the Spider Room, the note disappears. *Once the player interacts with the left side of the glass case containing the Blue Butterfly Model, a descriptive text will appear below and say that the case contains what looks like a human head and that it appears to have opened its eyes to look at you. **If Viola then moves towards the book shelf, she will hear the glass case cracking slightly. **In Version 1.07, the case cracks simply by moving to the right side of the room whether the player interacts with it or not. *Once the rolling sound is heard, if the player interacts with the painting next to them, it will say that the woman in it is grinning at you. *While the Bloody Skull chases Viola, the painting of the white cat done with wool will tilt. **In Version 1.07, after the Bloody Skull chase, if the player heads back in and checks the bookshelf, the painting will tilt on the way back. |-| Spider Room= *After replacing the Butterfly with the Blue Butterfly Model, a hole will open up on the floor as you exit the Spider Room if you walk directly in the center. *If Viola attempts to leave when she has the Butterfly after the Bloody Skull chase, when the Spider runs to eat her, Ellen's afterimage can be seen sitting on one of the barrels. Category:Floors Category:Locations